


Calm Down

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian had a panic attack and Mickey tried his best to calm him down. Lip walks in on them right after Mickey was finally able to get Ian to go to sleep in his arms. Set sometime in the near future after Ian is diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder and Mickey is still living at the Gallagher house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently really like to write gallavich cuddle fics. That's what I think of late at night when I'm hugging my pillow trying to go to sleep. haha I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think.

The room was finally quiet.

Mickey sighed heavily, listening only to the sound of Ian's breathing. He concentrated on the feeling of Ian's chest rising and falling against him.

Just a couple of hours earlier, Ian hadn't been so calm. He'd exploded suddenly and without provocation, crying and screaming at Mickey to leave and never come back. His breathing became erratic and he sobbed brokenly.

His Bipolar Disorder had only gotten worse since he had been diagnosed.

Ian was fully aware that something was wrong with himself, but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop. One minute he was fine, and then the next, all of his sadness and frustration was threatening to burst out of his chest.

He began to panic. He couldn't breathe.

Mickey had never seen him so upset.

The shorter boy stood on his toes and pulled Ian in for a short kiss. He pulled back and held Ian's face in his hands, breathing deep, even breaths and trying to get Ian to do the same.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Come on, Gallagher. Shhh. It's okay."

At first, Ian tried to fight Mickey off, but eventually it worked. He came down from his panic attack, breathing in sync with Mickey. They both lay down on the bed, and Ian laid his head down on Mickey's chest. Ian clung to Mickey, the comfort of his warm embrace and steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

Mickey never took his eyes off of Ian. He chewed on his lip and examined him restlessly. The other boy's face was still wet with tearstains, but after he had fallen asleep, he finally looked like his old self again. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian tighter, wanting to do everything in his power to protect the younger boy.

Then suddenly the door flew open and Lip shuffled into the room.

"Hey Ian, do you know where I put my-?" He was quickly silenced when he spotted the two together.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Mickey hissed in a hushed tone. "Ian had another fit, and I _just_ got him to calm down."

Ian shifted in his sleep, and Mickey was alarmed, but the redhead only snuggled closer, snoring lightly. Mickey sighed in relief and relaxed once again. He rubbed comfortingly at the boy's neck with his thumb, a fond little smile on his face.

Lip just watched with his mouth hung open in amazement. Mickey quickly looked away from Ian in embarrassment.

"The fuck you still doing here?" Mickey growled to hide his uneasiness. He knew that Lip already knew about them, but he wasn't used to their intimate moments being intruded on. Even though Mickey wanted to disappear from Lip's gaze, he couldn't. He was trapped under Ian, and there was nowhere for him to run, no way for him to hide his true self like he usually did.

"Nothing. I just... I finally see why Ian likes you." Lip said with a shrug.

"Fuck off," Mickey scoffed.

"Nah, man, I didn't mean it like that," Lip replied, shaking his head. "I just meant... I finally get it. And I'm happy Ian has someone like you to take care of him."

Mickey cleared his throat, looking away. "Whatever, man. Sounds like the only faggot here is you."

Lip grinned, finally recognizing Mickey's words for the front that they really were.

"I'll tell the others that you guys are sleeping and they should leave you alone," he said. He left the room without another word, and Mickey was grateful.

Mickey felt himself relax, in more ways than one. His fears about Lip knowing about their relationship were finally gone. Maybe he really _could_ come out to the rest of Ian's family like Ian wanted him to. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If it was for _Ian_ , he could do it.

Now that his dad was dead, he could do it.

Mickey took a deep breath and turned back to look at Ian. He wasn't sure what other hardships were coming their way, but he knew that it would be worth every second.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like this fic please comment on it~


End file.
